


it's been a long time coming

by mrsonmyr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Smut, post trk, slight spoilers for cdth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: Ronan surprises Adam at college.





	it's been a long time coming

Adam Parrish sat at his desk in his small dorm room. He kept his room neat and organized, he was used to living in a small space. It was a Friday night, usually he would spend it with the Crying Club (he hated that he’s started to call them that, but they all enjoyed it) playing cards in the common area or studying in the library. Adam was out on the quad reading but the sun went down and he didn’t feel social enough to go into the dinning hall. He thought he would take the opportunity of enjoying his quiet dorm room. His roommate, Mateo, was out of town visiting his girlfriend for the weekend. Adam told him how sweet that he would go and visit her, Mateo didn’t really think twice about it saying how much he missed her. They often spoke about how much they missed their girlfriend and boyfriend. Each having set times for when they would call, and a pact to wear earbuds if the call got a little more intimate. 

Adam hadn’t heard from his boyfriend yet today. He texted him earlier but got no response. He isn’t surprised but Ronan has gotten a lot better with his phone. There were so many things he could do now that he knew he wasn’t going to be interrupted at all by Mateo. Adam didn’t want to waste it sitting at his desk and reading, but he wasn’t really in the mood to freely jerk off in his bed either. Usually he’d have to do that quickly in the shower or if he knew Mateo was in class. He tried calling Ronan again - no answer. He decided to turn his music up on his phone and quickly make some notes from his class. Once that was done he might venture out of his room and look for Eliot or Fletcher. 

What felt like an hour later there was an aggressive pounding on his door. Was his music too loud? Was it one of Mateo’s friends looking for him? Adam set his pen down and paused his music and opened his door, slowly peeking his head out.

“Hey good lookin’.” 

“Ronan?” Adam whipped his door open, “What are you doing here?”

Ronan stood against the frame of his door, wearing his dark pants, army boots, and a black bomber jacket. His hair was a little longer, but still buzzed. It’s the longest Adam’s ever seen it, he thinks he could actually run his hands through it. 

“Got lonely at the barns. Thought I’d come visit.” 

“I - I can’t believe it. How’d you find my room?” Adam steps back from the door and allows Ronan in. 

“I asked around. Sounds like you’re quite popular.” Ronan says as he looks around Adam’s dorm. It smells like Adam in here. 

“Well, you’re in luck. My roommate is gone for the whole weekend.” Adam says shyly, not wanting to imply anything. 

“He is, huh? So we can do this?” Ronan takes Adam’s chin in his hand and brings their lips together. He smelled like the crisp fall air and his mouth tasted sweet. Adam’s tongue presses into Ronan’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Ronan’s other arm grabbed at Adam’s lower back. They broke apart when Ronan needed to stop for air. 

“You look like a school boy,” Ronan says taking in Adam’s new look. 

“This is just what everyone wears around here.” He pulls at the neck of his vest that’s over his Oxford shirt. 

“You look cute.” Ronan’s holding Adam’s fingers now. 

“I missed you. You should have told me you were coming, I could have planned something fun for us to do.” 

“I don’t really plan on leaving your dorm, Parrish.” Ronan says, not breaking eye contact. Adam can feel his cheeks getting warm. 

“What if we get hungry?” He teases. 

“I guess I’ll just have to eat you then.”

“Really?” He takes a step towards Ronan. 

“Really.” Ronan and Adam both jump at each other, like their lips couldn't connect soon enough. Adam had pushed him against his wall trying to unzip his jacket and shrug it off of him. Once it was off Ronan’s hands came back up to Adam’s soft face. 

“You’ve been moisturizing,” Ronan says between kisses. 

“Mateo’s got me on a-” he pants, “good skincare routine.” He’s kissing down Ronan’s neck. 

Ronan pulls him back up and guides him to his bed, hovering over him. “What if I wanted to fuck you while you wore this?” He asks tugging on the vest. 

Adam’s face went from sensual to serious, “this is one of my good dress shirts I’d really rather take it off. If you want I could put another one on.” Ronan rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, take it off.” Ronan sits up, still straddling Adam’s lap as he lifts his arms over his head to take the vest off. He throws it over to his desk chair. Then he slowly unbuttons his Oxford. He’s hoping Ronan thinks it’s for show but really he doesn’t want to pop a button off. Ronan is waiting for him to toss it by his vest but he doesn’t. 

“Let me hang it up, I don’t want to iron it.” He says, pushing Ronan to get off his lap. 

“Here, don’t move. Where do you want it?” Ronan gets up and _ delicately _takes his shirt and puts it on the hanger as instructed. While he’s standing he kicks his boots off and gets back on the bed. 

“So,” Adam says now shirtless and playing with his sheets, “what did you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking we could go out for dinner somewhere, I don’t have to leave until Sunday morning. But, tonight, I just wanted to stay here.” He’s holding Adam’s hand now. 

“Yeah? And what would we do in here?” 

“Well, it’s been a while since we uh-” Ronan can barely look at Adam now. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s embarrassed at what he wants or if he’s too turned on already. 

“Yeah, it has been, hasn’t it?” Adam’s thumb rubs Ronan’s hand. He pulls his hand so Ronan leans forward, knee’s on each side of Adam’s legs. Adam’s hand lets go of Ronan’s and he reaches up and strokes his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Parrish.” Ronan kisses his lips gently. 

“I’ve thought about you a lot.”

“Yeah?” Adam nods. “What do you think about?” Ronan’s nose is pressing into his cheek now. 

“Just, us, being together. I think about kissing you, and sucking you off,” Ronan exhales, “and making you come.”

“Sounds pretty dirty to me.” Ronan whispers into Adam’s good ear. “I think about fucking you a lot. And you fucking me. I like it when you fuck me, when you’re in control.” 

“I like that too.” Adam says, voice heavy now. He’s surprised Ronan can’t feel how hard he is through his trousers. Adam runs his hand up and down Ronan’s chest, he can feel how heavy he’s breathing. 

“Tonight, though, I want to fuck you.” Ronan tells him. Adam moans. Ronan sits up to take his black tank off and throws it behind him, not caring where it lands. He starts to undo Adam’s belt as he just lays there. Adam is quick to shimmy out of his pants as Ronan tugs them off of him. Then he stands again and folds them and sets them on his desk chair, Adam laughs. Ronan takes his pants off and Adam can tell how hard he is. 

“Did you bring condoms and lube?” Adam asks. Ronan reaches into his jacket pocket and throws the lube and a few condoms on the bed. Adam takes them and sets them on the side table. 

Ronan sits back on the bed and Adam reaches for him, making out again. Ronan falls on top of him and their teeth hit. He reaches down and grabs Adam’s erection through his briefs. “You’re so hard, already,” Ronan says, breaking the kiss. 

“I know. I’ve missed you.” Adam pushes Ronan onto his back and kisses down his neck, then taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Ronan’s breathing intensifies. Adam takes his time kissing down Ronan’s body, he knows that he could come in an instant but he wants this to last as long as possible. His hands grab Ronan’s hips and he slides his underwear down, his cock springing free. He wraps one hand around it and begins to stroke it slowly while looking back up at Ronan.

“Fuck, Parrish.” 

“Do you want me to suck you off before you fuck me?” Adam says, knowing how much a tease he can be. 

“Shit. Yes, just, only a little. I don’t want to come yet.” Adam brings the head of his cock to his lips, kissing the tip and then sucking it into his mouth. He’s using his other hand to stroke the base of his cock while he works the head. 

“_ Jesus Christ. _” Ronan swears, hand tangled in Adam’s hair. “Fuck, stop. I’m going to come if you keep going.” Adam releases him from his mouth and sits up to take his briefs off and then crawls up towards Ronan. He grabs the back of his neck and they kiss again before Ronan gets on top of him, grabbing the lube. He preps his finger and then slowly enters Adam. 

“It’s been so long,” Adam groans, hand gripping the sheet. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop.” 

“No, it feels good.” He relaxes once Ronan adds another finger. 

“You look so good like this.” Ronan tells him as he continues to pump his fingers inside him. 

“I’m so glad Mateo is gone for the whole weekend. Fuck, I want to fuck you tomorrow.” Adam is panting now, he reaches down to touch his own cock but Ronan bats his hand away. Adam feels ready now and throws one of the condoms at Ronan. He tears the foil and rolls it on him, then slowly enters Adam.

“God, you feel so good.” Ronan tells him, his head resting by his good ear again. He’s slowly rocking into him. 

“I’ve missed this.” Adam whines, fingers digging into Ronan’s back. His one hand reaches up his neck and tugs on the little tuft of hair. He’s never gotten to do this before, but now that Ronan was here and had hair long enough to run his hands through he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. 

“Shit, do that again.” Ronan pants, moving a little faster. 

“What? This?” Adam pulls his hair a little harder. 

“_ Fuck _,” Adam’s never heard Ronan moan like that before. It was so guttural, he pulled it again just so he could hear that noise another time. 

“You like that?” Adam asks, pushing down on Ronan’s cock. 

“Mmm.” Ronan just moans into Adam’s neck. Adam reaches both hands into his hair and tugs again. 

Ronan, in a whine of arosual says, “_ fuck, _ I’m gonna come. Keep doing that, I’m gonna come.” 

Adam releases one hand from his head and runs it up and down his neck and gives out one last, rough tug. He can feel Ronan shake against him, he can feel his body go limp as he comes. Adam brings his hands to Ronan’s tired, red face and kisses him a few times. 

“Fuck, Parrish.” He says out of breath. 

“Who knew you had such a fetish?” Adam laughs out. 

“Jesus. That was so intense. Fuck, you didn’t come.” Ronan says looking down at Adam’s still hard cock. He reaches down to try to stroke him, but Adam stops him. 

He rolls Ronan over onto his back and straddles his hips. Adam begins to slowly jerk himself off and Ronan reaches up and pinches his nipples. Soon Adam is coming across Ronan’s chest. He falls beside him, careful as to not fall into his mess. 

“We’re so nasty.” Ronan says once they’ve caught their breath. Adam laughs, covering his face in embarrassment. 

“Stop, we just haven’t seen each other in a while. We’re not normally this bad.” 

“I don’t know, Adam. I kinda liked it.” Ronan tilts his head down to look at Adam who is curled into his side. “Remind me to thank Marco for leaving you alone for two whole days.” 

“Oh, my god. One - his name is not Marco. And two - you will not be speaking to him. I don’t want him to judge me for the rest of the year.” 

“Too late, Parrish. He could probably already tell you were a freak in bed. You give off that energy.” 

Adam sits up now, looking offended. “What energy? I’m not a freak. I like to have sex as much as the next person. _ You’re _a freak. You’re the one who gets hard from just holding my hand.” 

“Sue me, they’re sexy hands.”


End file.
